Drawn To Life: The Next Chapter
by Zak TH
Summary: Wilfre returns, and this time he's not just after the village, he's going for the whole world. But...could he be right? this is the DS version of the game's plot
1. 01:The darkness returns

_Darkness._

_Eternal clouds of black._

_I could hear the distant waves of an ocean, but where was it? Where was I? I didn't know._

"_Creator, you've always been there for us…I need you again…I can't go on like this anymore! What do you remember about that day?" the creator responded. "Alright…what else?" he responded yet again. "What were you doing when it happened?" He again, gave his response. I had an idea. "Could you draw us a picture of what happened that day based on your answers? Suddenly, the endless black sky above me became a giant canvas. Slowly, an invisible brush painted a vivid description of the event. "I see…thank you." I paused. "Creator…just bxru acck ii gduh bfahrr uo em…"_

A clear sunny day. It was almost like it had been specially made for this day. A little raposa girl ran through the fields of her village, toward a large tree. Today was the picnic she had looked forward to all week. From an onlooker from the side, she would've appeared to be a normal rapo girl, but as she turned to face them, it was clear she had a problem; the entire right half of her face was black, with an un-natural, white, pupil less eye, similar to the creatures of darkness that had been defeated only a few months ago. Already at the tree, two older raposa smiled and waved. One was a very pretty girl with brown hair and an orange dress. The other, a rapo boy with a blue and white shirt, a red scarff, and a bell hanging from it. Also on his head, the pair of goggles he never removed from his head. She arrived sat down and picked up a plate.

She lifted it and nodded, not a word escaping her mouth, indicating she wanted some food. The boy placed a large carrot on her plate. As she prepared to eat it, she looked at it with shock. It was unnaturally pale, like the color had been drained from its very being. _"…no…" _she thought. She looked up at the two older rapo, both smiled as if nothing was wrong, she looked back at the girl, and suddenly her caring, happy eyes were filled with rage and hate. She began to emit a strange red glow. _"…no…no,no…" _ She glanced back to the boy, and to her fear, his fur and skin was replaced by a thick, glowing purple goo. His happy smile, turned into an evil smirk. He stared at her, with the evil smirk. _"…No! This can't happen! Not again!" _She was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't move. The plate and colorless carrot fell to the ground. He floated to the top of the tree. His evil smirk, now a full dreadful smile.

The horrible purple-black goo spread of his body, to the gargantuan tree, spreading and flowing. Everywhere the goo touched was covered in the horrible mess for an instant, before being completely drained of its color. She ran. She ran away as fast as she could. The goo had completely drained the tree and picnic of its color, turned to a gray-scale image of depression. She kept running, but the goo was gaining. In her desperate dash, she tripped to the floor, and before she knew it, the goo was touching her feet. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Nothing exited her mute mouth.

She jolted awake. At first she attempted another scream, but began panting softly, to find she was in her bed, safe in the house she called home. "_Oh…just a dream…" _she thought. She looked to her left to see the same raposa boy from her dream. Now completely free of that awful goo, and soundly asleep. She got up and walked over to the table in the middle of the room, poured herself a glass of water, and instantly jumped, dropping the water. She had heard a sound from outside. The boy was still asleep. She calmed down a bit and walked to the door, opened it and cautiously stepped outside. She looked around at the familiar buildings of the village. She saw one of the fluffy birds that inhabited the island. Suddenly it awoke and let out a loud "SQWACK!!!" she was a bit frightened at the sound and stepped back inside. "…_it's only a bird…"_ she thought and walked out again. For some reason she looked down, reached into her dress and pulled out a glowing red pendant. She held it close to her as she walked out into the village. She stopped on top of a hill and looked up at the stars, which glowed brighter everyday ever since the creator had re-drawn them into the world.

She walked a bit until she reached a portion of land where the seas meet the land, a place she and the two other raposas called "The Secret Beach." She suddenly noticed a small chest on the shore, twitching slightly. She looked around. No one was there but her. She cautiously approached the chest, and suddenly it sprang open, revealing a mountain of jewels and gold. She was a bit startled, but none the less approached it. She gazed upon it's wonder. _"amazing…" _she thought_. "hmph?" _she thought, noticing a staff with a red jewel similar to her own atop it. She picked it up, and suddenly regretted she ever did. It's glow, it awakened something. Something in her mind that overpowered her free will. She took the staff, lifted it to the sky and watched helplessly as a dark, swirling power surrounded it. She wanted to stop, but couldn't. A dark, evil voice laughed with satisfaction from somewhere far off. _"..no…please, no…he's back…"_


	2. 02: Where's heather?

Morning had come to the village, the sun was shining, and a bird was nesting in one of jowee's windows. Mari was walking to jowee's house, just like she always did every morning. She didn't bother knocking she never did. She walked into the house, and the bird in the window flew away. She found jowee still asleep. She looked around and saw heather's empty bed. She walked over to jowee's sleeping body. "Jowee!! Wake up!" she said to him. He didn't stir. She got mad at this point. "Jowee!!" she yelled, shaking him. He slowly and lazily got up. "guh…hum…Mari?" he said, still half asleep.

"Jowee, have you seen heather?" she asked him.

"She's not in her bed? He asked surprised. This scared Mari. She ran toward the door.

"Hurry, we need to go look for her!" jowee jumped out of bed, and followed her out his door, not knowing it be the last time he'd sleep in his bed for a long time.

They left his house and began searching all around; in the tree nearby, behind his house (her favorite hiding spot during hide-and-seek), and the town square. "Heather?!Where are you!" Mari yelled out to the sky. Just as jowee was about to say something, Farmer Brown came running toward Mari frantically.

"Mayor Mari!" he said. "The most terrible thing just happened! My crops, they've started to…" Mari cut him short.

"Farmer Brown, I am so sorry, I really need to…" She in turn was cut off, as Pirate beard came running too.

"What's happening? I've just come back from the ship and I…"Dr. Cure came in too.

"The hospital! Please, mayor. You must come quick!"Mari couldn't handle the pressure any more.

"Calm down everyone, I'm happy to sort out any problems you may have, but right now I really need to…"As if on cue, Chef cookie came bounding in urgently, followed by tuba and bubba.

"Ze most dreadful thing has happened in ze kitchen, Miss Mari! Come to ze kitchen. Please!!" He said, his voice dripping with accent. And who else? Isaac also came in with the same urgency for Mari to assist him. Unagi and Count Chocola came too, but as they were about to spill their tales of grief and need for relief, Mari exploded.

"Everyone, please stop it! We have an emergency!" She fumed. Crazy Barks suddenly showed up and just stood there with his usual insane stare. At this point it was basically a village meeting. Mari continued. "I don't mean to alarm anyone, but Heather is missing. Has anybody seen her today?" Everyone looked around with confused looks and repeated "no"s. Nothing this disastrous had happened ever since…the wilfre incident. This is why Mari turned to Jowee and said "Come on Jowee. We need to get to the creation hall, it's time to call upon the power of the creator!" This certainly got everyone's attention. They had all had a good relationship with the hero, mostly because he personally rescued every single one of them. They all watched Jowee and Mari walk into the door of the creation hall, forgetting their troubles for the moment.

The two young raposas entered the room, lined with books, and in the middle, was a dusty mannequin, covered in cobwebs and spiders. Jowee began to look around the book shelves for the vital object that he needed to bring life to the mannequin. After a bit of searching he turned to Mari. "Hey! Where's the book of life?" he asked, referring to the magical tome that contained the templates and drawings for everything in their world, all designed by the creator himself. Mari pulled the small book from her pocket.

"I always keep it close." She said. She held open the book to the blank page titled "Hero." "Please creator, if you can hear us. We are in trouble! Please send us the hero!" she prayed. A small pillar of light descended from the hole in the ceiling of the dilapidated hall, and revealed a small, rainbow colored stylus of sorts. Jowee gazed at the old sight.

"The creation pen…" he said grasping the instrument happily. HE remembered how much fun it was, last time the creator had bestowed the gift upon him. "Okay, let's do this!" he said. Mari held open the book, with a blank square, in which Jowee began to sketch in, depicting the hero that had saved them last time. But as he did, his red and blue lines turned black, and the title faded away. The square that appeared to be printed on the paper peeled off and fell to the floor. "What the!" Jowee exclaimed. He looked at the mannequin, to see it suddenly turn to a color less statue. "What is going on?!" Jowee cried in confusion. The two became even more shocked when the walls became gray-scale too. They slowly backed away from them. They both turned to look at each other, and instantly had the same thought. "_…he's back…"_ "Mari, we need to get out of here!" Jowee said urgently. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. She turned back though and looked back at the mannequin.

"The hero…" she said, but luckily, jowee pulled her out a split-second before the room became completely white and black.


	3. 03: The Beginning of the End

Jowee and Mari ran out the door of the creation hall, and turned around just I time to see the building turn into a white outline of what it used to be. A crowd had gathered, Samuel, Indee, Navy J, even Zasasha showed up to watch. But when the tree next to the creation hall was drained of its color too, everyone scattered in fear. "Wait, please don't panic!" Mari yelled in a futile effort to stop the crowds from running away. Now, the only ones left there where she, Jowee, and Tubba, who after Mari looked at him, also ran away. Mari and Jowee were about to say something, and the rest were about to start yelling in panic, but a black portal appeared in the middle of town, and the village was suddenly as quiet as it had been the last time the portal had come, but at that time, there had been only three raposa in the entire village, now, the fear that was in the air was powerful enough to silence the town. Everyone froze as the black, shadowy raposa calmly walked out. He stood in front of them all as the familiar evil smirk crossed his face.

"There will be no hero to save you this time!" He said happily. Nobody could comprehend how he was still alive, how he could be standing in front of them. But he was.

"Wilfre?...but…how?" Mari uttered. Wilfre took a few steps to the side and laughed.

"The creator can't get rid of me that easily…not while this world still exists!" his laugh reached a peak. Mari approached him.

"Don't you regret everything you did? You are a raposa…" she sympathized. His laughing abruptly stopped.

"You pathetic thing…" he said shaking his head. "You have no clue, do you? Don't you realize what I've been doing this whole time?"

"_You tried _to destroy everything we know and love! You are a monster!" Jowee cried out in anger. Wilfre turned away from them.

"A monster? My will shall happen and you will thank me for it. I am this world's savior!"

"How can you say that?! After what you did to my father!" Mari said, chocking up a bit at the harsh memory. Wilfre was unaffected.

"All in good time…" he replied calmly. "Now scamper along, I have work to do." He began to walk away, when suddenly he was surrounded by a white light.

"Wilfre, no more." Boomed the voice of the creator, which seemed to come from everywhere at once. Wilfre looked up, not that he expected to see anything.

"What…? You speak? How…is that possible?" he stuttered. The creator ignored his question.

"You will not have him. He will fight you. He will win, he is not yours to control." The voice boomed again. Wilfre looked away.

"So you really are the creator…you don't care about us! Only him…" he said to nothing. "It doesn't matter anyway, I know you limits."

"You know nothing." The creator said, not like an insult, more like a fact of truth.

"I know that this scepter gives me the power to defeat any of your pathetic heroes! Behold its power!" he proclaimed, pulling out the staff with the glowing red gem at the top. With a flash of power, he ended his connection with the creator, and with his trademark smirk, opened up three portals of black void.

* * *

"What do you think he wants?" Bubba asked his brother.

"I dunno. What if he takes away our banya again!" tuba cried in agony.

"Now boys," Dr. Cure said soothingly "I'm sure the creator has a plan to- AHHHHH!" the three were sucked into the portal, and it closed behind them. Isaac ran away in time.

* * *

"ze fiend vill destroy us all!" Chef cookie said to farmer brown.

"Come now cookie, I'm sure Mari is handling it." He said.

"Don't think so, I've seen me share of scurvy dogs, and there be no way a lass like her can stop him." Pirate beard added. Count Chocola was nearby too, and the four suddenly were pulled toward the portal's vacuum. "Aye! I've been through storms worse than this!" cried pirate beard, as he used his experience to escape the sucking force. The other three weren't so lucky.

* * *

"This cannot be good. I foresee a great trouble." Samuel said grimly.

"Nothing we can't handle, we got a whole village, and he's just one rapo. Trust me, I've faced worse!" Indee said with a smirk, then tacking out his whip and cracking it in the air for emphasis.

"Hey watch it!" Navy J said, almost hit by it. The three then were stopped in their conversation as they were sucked into the portal. Navy J and Indee fell in.

"Creator…have mercy on us…" Samuel prayed before being too, sucked in.

* * *

"Finally caught you! That was pretty dumb of you to walk out in plain day-light!" Cricket boasted.

"Well, can you blame me? Wilfre is here." Zasasha replied, his hands in cuffs.

"No…well yeah, but…did you not hear me? Wilfre is here! W-I-L-F-R-E Wilfre!" Unagi yelled through his phone. Cricket suddenly was pulled into the portal. Zasasha tried to run away and grab a tree (he picked his hand cuffs by the way) but fell in. Unagi was too busy with his call; he didn't notice being sucked in.

* * *

Jowee ran after the portal Cricket, Zasasha, and Unagi were sucked in, and got there just in time for it to disappear. Mari ran after him. They both looked back at Wilfre to see him summoning another portal.

"Well, it's been fun, but I have more work to do." He said, as the black goo that formed his body was sucked into the portal, revealing heather underneath! She was fighting to get Wilfre of her head, but at the same time fighting to not be sucked into the portal.

"Heather!" Jowee cried and frantically ran back to her, pushing Mari out of the way.

"kemi-kewa, you must stop Wilfre! Kemi-kewa!!" she cried. Before she lost her battle and was pulled in, dropping her red pendent. Jowee looked around the area the portal was in, with the vain hope that they'd be there somewhere. For a moment he was filled with sadness, but his eyes were filled with hope when he saw heather's pendant on the ground. He picked it up. "Heather's pendant!" he said. With wilfre gone, the raposa were brave enough to come out of hiding. Pirate beard, mike, crazy barks, Isaac, and his daughter came forth.

"yaarrr! Trade wind be blowin' in! most of the crew be gone!" pirate beard said. Jowee looked around.

"I can't believe we're all that's left…what should we do Mari?" Mari began to think she went over to the altar for the eternal flame, when suddenly it drained its color.

"It's happening again! We have to get out of here!" Isaac cried. They all ran toward the east side of the village, but were stopped when a tree lost its pigment. They ran for the west, but another tree, Jowee's house, **and** city hall followed suit and became silhouettes of their former selves.

"Quick! Everyone get to me ship!" pirate beard yelled and ran north, with every one following. Just in time, for the ground to begin to lose its color, their village becoming a dull, lifeless, wasteland.


	4. 04: Goodbye Village

Everyone who hadn't been captured by Wilfre was now in a frantic pack, running toward Piratebeard's ship, as the world around them became a gray wasteland. Once they arrived at the dock, they all breathed a sigh of relief, only to be frantic once again.

"Where's the ship!" Someone cried.

"Yar! Someone pirated me ship!" Pirate beard exclaimed. He shook his fist in the air. "Curse the land-lubber who do such a deed! Yar!"

"Mari, what should we do? We're losing color fast!" Jowee said with panic. Once again, the village turned to its mayor, and all the pressure was on Mari. She honestly didn't know what to do. The boat house behind them turned gray. There was virtually no hope.

"Creator…how are we going to find heather without a ship? Or a hero? Please, help us!" she pleaded. Just as it seemed the end had come. A strange noise was heard.

"WAOOOOOOO" it sounded like a small, tiny creature heading toward them. What arrived was no small creature at all, but a humongous turtle. It crashed into the side of the dock with a loud sound.

"Yar legendary beastie!" Pirate beard cried. Cindi, Isaac's daughter, was frightened of the large beast and hid behind her father.

"Dawdy…monster!" she said fearfully.

"The creator sent it, so it's safe…" Isaac comforted her, but seemed a bit unsure himself. "…right?" he asked Mari, as if she had called the creature herself. She had a confused look. The last tree on the beach turned gray, a painful reminder of the impending doom. Crazybarks took a brave (and possibly insane) step toward the turtle and jumped onto its back.

"CRAZY BARKSON TURTLE ROCK!" he exclaimed. By now the grass had lost its green.

"I guess we don't have much choice! Come on!" Mari cried and motioned for everyone to board the turtle. They all ran to get onto the sea creature. The sand on the beach faded away just as they all got on the wooden dock. Mari turned back to take on last look at their home. She jumped on, just as the turtle left, and just as the last piece of color faded away, their happy village, now only a dull memory…

* * *

…**Short chapter is short…**


	5. 05: The Hero Returns!

It took some time for the group of raposa to take note of the turtle's features. For about five minutes, they all were too sad about their village to think about anything. Isaac's daughter Cindi was the first to notice the huge tree near the east side. "Wow! Dawdy! Big twee!" she squealed and ran to the humongous plant. Pirate beard had found a steering wheel that seemed to tell the turtle which way to swim. Isaac had found a shop almost identical to the one he had at the village. Crazy barks was contempt, since he had found a good 'ol rock to sit on.

"It's a whole village?!" Mari said in awe. The sheer power that the creator could display in mere seconds was amazing. It was almost unthinkable a raposa like Wilfre could oppose him. "The creator has answered our prayers!" she spewed happily. Once again, she had not lost hope in their god, and he had not let them down. Jowee was a bit more interested in something else.

"Mari! Look over there!" He yelled, pointing to a very familiar and essential building.

"It's a creation hall!!" She cried, it was as if all their worries had been cleared away. Where there was a creation hall, there was a mannequin, where there was a mannequin there was a hero, and where there was a hero, there was hope. "Come on Jowee!" She cried and ran for the building leaving the boy behind.

"Mari! Wait up!" He followed with, running after her.

It was amazing. While the exterior was almost identical, the inside was much more impressive. The room was lined with books like wallpaper. There was no wall visible. Mari couldn't believe it. Jowee ran in, and saw Mari reading one of the books. "hey jowee! Look at all these books!" She said happily. Apparently, jowee was unaware of how many tomes their hall at the village contained, as he commented on how it was just like their old one. At this Mari fell silent, the happiness swept away in the ocean below.

"…Mari?" Jowee asked concerned. He walked over to her. The sparkle was gone from her eyes.

"Jowee…" She began. "I'm scared…I don't know what to do." She hung her head low, now ignoring her book completely. "Our village, and the other raposa…they're all gone." She but the book back on it's shelf. "…some mayor I turned out to be…"

"Mari…it's not your fault. " Jowee said, trying to stop her depression and bring back her happy self. "…it's Wilfre. He did all this!" He said, anger in his voice replacing the compassion. Needless to say, it didn't help Mari much. He realized this and returned to caring. "Don't worry," he soothed. "We will stop him!!" Mari smiled again. That smile Lifted Jowee's spirits every time.

"Jowee, I'm happy we're together." She said and hugged him. Jowee felt like returning the saying, but realized it was made as a friendly comment. However, he didn't want it to be, and he wanted her to know how he felt about her.

"Mari…" He began. "…I-"

"Look Jowee!" Mari suddenly said with excitement and ran to the other side of the room. Jowee was filled with a bit of sadness for being cut short in such an important message, but at least she was happy again. He went to see what she was so excited about, and when he saw, he was excited too. "It's a mannequin!" Mari cried with happiness.

"Yeah, but it looks like some sort of strange mannequin…look at all those extra arms and legs!" But he didn't care. "We need to find heather and the rest of the raposa. The creator can use this mannequin to create another hero!" He exclaimed with pride.

"You're right!" Mari agreed. "If we are going to save the village and the raposas we need a hero!" She opened the book of life to the blank page that used to be titled "hero". Jowee took out the creation pen. "Please creator…we need you more than ever. We need the hero's help once again." She prayed. There was a flash of light, and a sparkle around the book of life, and the blank canvas square on the "hero" page faded back into view. With enthusiasm, Jowee got to work sketching their hero. He drew out the shape of his red T-shirt, then his blue shorts. His brown shoes and white socks, the cotton am band he had on his right arm. Then finally his blond hair and the yellow lightning bolt that dashed across his chest. He put the last tough on the creation, and as his pen was lifted from the paper, a gust of wind blew through the room and around the mannequin, Coloring his wooden limbs and revealing the hero underneath!

"Yeah!" Jowee exclaimed. He ran up to the hero, now gasping for air. "Remember me? We had an adventure together. The hero just looked oddly at Jowee. "…hello?"

"I don't think he remembers you…" Mari said to Jowee.

"Aw rapo…" Jowee moped.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The hero asked.

"What's your name?" Mari asked.

"I'm Dash! Hero of the world!" He said with a courageous voice.

"Oh, well, hi dash." Mari greeted.

"Are you sure you don't remember me?"

"Give it up!" Mari snapped. She noticed something tough. "Hew jowee! Your pocket is glowing!" Jowee took out heather pendant and gazed at it. It was indeed glowing. Dash noticed the gem and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" He yelled. He startled jowee and he dropped the pendant, which unfortunately dropped through a hole in the floor.

"Oh no! Heather's pendant!" Jowee cried.

"We need to get it back!" Mari stated. They both had a look of sadness on their face. Dash looked around, and a beaming smile crossed his face. Mari turned around. "Dash, could you-" He was already gone.

* * *

**Long chapter to make up for the last short one.**

**So as you can see, this story is a bit different from the game, seeing as Dash can talk, and other small things, but mostly the same.**

**Also, in case you didn't figure it out, Dash is the guy on the cover of the game.**


End file.
